


Emerald Eyes ||DR.STONE||

by Vict0ry



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vict0ry/pseuds/Vict0ry
Summary: Overall Summary:Kai was a music prodigy, Senku was a Genius.They've met only once when Senku was in need of help. She has left a huge impression on the Science boy, even leaving behind something he will eventually need to return. Even if it meant that he had to wait for her for 4,000 years to return back to what was once lost...
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Reader, Dr. Xeno (Dr. STONE)/Reader, Ishigami Senkuu & Reader, Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Nanami Ryuusui/Reader, Saionji Ukyou/Reader, Shishiou Tsukasa/Reader, Stanley Snyder/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. (0) Stone World

* * *

(0) STONE WORLD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The birds chatter among themselves early in the morning, their usual routine of the day. The rustling trees flutter through the wind, seemingly dancing in its air. Through one of the trees laid a black cat, its keen eyes never leaving sight of the small birds jumping over the wooden halls of the rather quiet traditional Japanese home. 

Before it could try to launch itself to the feathered creatures when faint footsteps soon came approaching through the halls. White socks came to view in the corner of the hall before fully turning and showing the owner of the pair of socks. 

_"Good morning..."_

The black cat perks at the familiar soothing voice of the girl, flicking its tail when she came in approaching. Her presence seemed to have startled the small birds, who then flew away in groups and hide near the bushes. They remained near the area, turning their small heads towards the girl. 

She takes a deep breath in, enjoying the morning breeze that nature has to offer. Her short like hair ruffled against the wind, urging her to swipe back her raven bangs away from her face, exposing her creamy like forehead.

The creatures watch the girl take a step down the wooden hall of the home, walking over the decorated rocks and towards the green tree where the cat remained. Her fingers ruffle the black cat's fur, smiling gently when she heard it purr against her hand. The cat was s stray, but would often come to visit the girl once in a while.

"You're an early bird aren't ya?" The girl chuckled, eyes shimmering slightly with warmth. Her eyes traced with an emerald-like color, one of her most notable features. She extracted her hand, now going back to the hall and sliding one of the tatami doors open, where then...the black cat entered without a thought. 

The girl prepared herself to head to school, swiftly fixing her female uniform that consisted of just a plain white dress shirt along with a navy blue skirt and black stockings. Despite coming along with a red bow and beige blazer, the girl refused to wear them and instead wore a black hoodie over her uniform. She reaches for her school bag when her phone inside her skirt pockets vibrates, indicating she received a message.

A smile blooms across her usual poker face, knowing well who it was. Unlocking her phone, she looks over at the family group-chat where she received the message. She read it over, unable to contain the growing warmth inside her chest.

_'Thanks...Mamá...Papá...'_

She swiftly put the phone back inside the pocket of her skirt, her soft smile never leaving her expression. She applied the school bag on her back, adjusting its arms on her shoulders. She doubled check the tatami slide-in doors, making sure they were shut tightly before making way towards the front door of the home. Unlike the rest of the slide doors of the home, the front door was a regular styled door with a wooden design. 

She puts on her white sneakers, now reaching over the handle and opening it. She was greeted by a whole bundle of what seem like green roses, she almost lets out a yelp...still not used to all of this. She swore she could see the roses sparkle, blinding her slightly. 

The man who carried the whole bundle of roses slightly sways, now muttering from behind, "100 high-quality green roses...delivered by the young Master--"

The girl lets out a sigh, now ruffling her black hair with an annoyed face, "--You can place them over at the table..."

The poor man that could barely walk nodded at her request and entered the home, not being the first time he's done such a ridiculous task. As much as she would have liked the owner who's been sending her all kinds of gifts to stop...they were persisted. And on cue, the one responsible for this shenanigan sent her a message, phone vibrated from her pocket. 

**|sent 8.00 am| 'I hope you like the gift I sent you my Queen~'**

She scowls at the message, rolling her eyes before putting her phone away. As much as she wanted to call them and scold them like usual, she was late for school already.

_'What a pain...'_

.

.

.

.

Despite having enough sleep last night, she couldn't help but let out yet another loud yawn...startling a few underclassmen that walked past her. She paid no mind to their stares, quite used to it in fact. She always wore a scowl on her face, making her intimidating than she really is. Due to this, she became quite the lone wolf...never once making friends with the people at school...too scared to approach her.

She made her way past the 3rd year classrooms, turning down to a corner where a familiar door led to the staircase for the rooftop. She knew very well she would get in trouble for staying on the rooftop, but it was the only place she could keep her mind at ease. Her eyes narrow briefly by the bright sunlight, now fully opening the door of the rooftop. She silently admired the clear blue sky above, her steps steady before nearing close to the fence. She exhaled a sigh, _'Beautiful...'_

She closed her eyes, humming a bit to herself as she enjoyed the moment to herself. But her moment was stopped when a sudden yell echoes just below her. 

"Yuzuhira--!! Sorry for the wait---!!"

She darts her eyes over to where the loud voice resonated, now peering over below her where there...she saw the male student approach another girl who stood by the large tree. She recognized the girl, an underclassman who was part of the clubroom beside the music room. She watched the two blushing students, assuming that one of them was going to confess to each other. It was quite obvious, especially after seeing their faces grow red. 

_'How cute...'_

Just as those thoughts escaped her head when a sudden flash of green light came emerging through in a mushroom-like smoke. Her eyes widen at the view, unable to move from the strange phenomenon. She gasps, never taking her eyes away from the green light that began to approach.

**"What in the--"**

At the same time, just below where the emerald eye girl remained...was a boy with crimson eyes, white like hair slicked at the top of his head He was completely frozen by the strange light that emitted far off to the horizon. The monster drink can he was drinking fell from his hand, while the other hand reached out instantly towards the left pocket of his lab coat that was trapped over his school uniform. He felt a familiar object in his hand, gripping it tightly as the green phenomenon now hit him and everyone around him. 

**And just like that....the world...and everyone in...turned into stone.**

**The Earth began to shift its looks, now that the humans were frozen in time, nature began to take over the whole planet until it became covered with nothing but green scenery.**

**Despite their frozen states...certain humans across the world refused to give up and let their consciousness slip past them.**

**And thus through their resistance and desire for wanting to wake up from their stone state...**

**Their stone began to crack open...as they awaken once more to reality.**

**Even if it meant waking up a few thousand years later..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Man~!! I'm full--!!"_

A young man exclaims in delight, rubbing his tummy from the boar meat he consumes after one of his teammates hunted it down earlier in the day. It was already nighttime, his eyes face shining from the sparking fire before him.

"Geez...I don't understand how you can eat so much you big oaf," He heard his friend on the other side of the fire say, sounding genuinely freaked out. He sweats when he saw him grin happily at his words.

"Don't be like that Senku-!!" He smiles, making the man frown when he called his name like that, "You should eat up till your full!!"

The man by the name Senku scoffs at this, not understanding his logic, "I won't do something as illogical as that. I'm perfectly fine like this," 

Before his friend can retort to Senku's words when a sudden ruffling heard not too far from where they two sat near the campfire. The 2 males become alarmed with this suspicious sound, quickly bolting from their seated places and into a fighting stance. 

"W-What's with that sound? Is it a wild animal??" The spiky brown-haired male says, trying to peer over to where the bushes ruffled slightly. Senku frowns at this, his crimson orbs narrowing in thought...

_"No..."_ He mumbles, preparing to fight at whoever was behind the bushes. It was no wild animal, he just hoped it wasn't someone dangerous---

Before they can have the chance to breathe when a sudden dark shadow looms behind the bushes, startling the duo by how scary looking the silhouette looked. By the looks of it, it seems like a human...but since it was still dark outside it was hard to tell. They could try to get closer but they were too scared to move from their alarming stance.

Senku retrieves a burning stick from the campfire, waving it around just in case the looming silhouette was something dangerous. He began to sweat, his crimson orbs narrowing in thought, _'I can't let my guard down...!'_

Before Senku can react when the looming figure suddenly croaks out a few words...making him halt from attacking--

_"Hun...gry...."_

The duo stood there in silence, watching with keen eyes as the figure looms closer and closer until....suddenly collapsing down on the dirt floor below...the sudden thud snapping them from their surprise trance. The spiky-haired male was the first to react, rushing over to the fallen body with his face scrunch up in worry.

_**"H-Hey--!!? Are you okay??"** _

Senku gazed around frankly, wondering if this was some sort of trap or distraction. But it didn't seem the case, seeing that nothing out of the ordinary pops out. Maybe this person was genuine---

_**"HUh?? B-Boss--??"** _

Senku snaps his attention back to his bud that kneels over towards where the fallen body was, seeing his eyes widen in shock from the face before him. 

**"Boss...?** " Senku echoes back, now walking towards him with a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

His friend looks back at Senku, blinking a bit before pointing at the fallen body before them...mostly at the face of the said person---

**"I know them...!! They were the Boss of our school...!! Their name was Kai--!! Kai Garcia..!!"**

Senku blinks at this, confuse laced on his face before looking back at the body. Utterly confused by Taiju's words;

_"HUh???"_

**.................**

**......................**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	2. (2) Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out...the upperclassmen was in fact Senku's savior from years ago.   
> Though it looks like she doesn't remember.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Despierta..."_

Her brows furrow at this, groaning. She felt something warm over her body...making her snuggle even more at the source, _"So warm---"_

**Wait...**

She quickly snaps her eyes open at this, bolting from her laid position she was in. She looks around the room where she was, blinking in confusion until another body came in view from outside. She saw a young man, perhaps around the same age as her. His hair was spiky brown, his clothes made out of what she assumed animal skin as he wore a wide grin. He quickly approaches her, beaming.

"Boss....!! You're awake!!"

The emerald eye girl deadpans at this, being that it has been a while since someone called out her title like that. If that was the case, then he must have been in the same school as she was...even so...she had no idea who he was. 

"Who are you?" She asked, now peering at the room she was currently in, almost looking like some sort of cabin or hut, "And...what happened...?"

He seems to beam at her response, totally ignoring her questions, "SO YOU REALLY ARE THE BOSS!! I KNEW IT!" The male then turns around and peeks outside the cabin, his loud voice soon resonating, "SENKU--!! IT REALLY IS THE SEMPAI FROM OUR SCHOOL--!! I TOLD YOU SO!"

Then, a startled yet annoyed voice responded to the male's loud outburst, "Don't yell so suddenly ya big oaf--!!"

But the male didn't seem to be offended by the other guy's insult...seeing as he turned around and faced her again with a smile. He ushers to go outside, perhaps to meet the other male. The emerald eye girl hesitates for a bit before standing from her place...she noticed that the stone in her face was long gone...except the one in her forearm. She wondered if it fell by itself.

"My name is Taiju Oki! Nice to meet you!!" He says once she got closer, making her bow slightly by his introduction. Seeing that he knew her title, he must have known her name...so she didn't bother in introducing herself. Taiju was kind enough to open the curtain in the doorway, making her emerald eyes shut tight by the bright light.

"C'mon...! Let's go meet Senku...!"

Without gaining her vision, the girl was guided down to what seems like a wooden ladder...Taiju already going down as she followed above with her squinted eyes. Once she reached the bottom, she was then dragged by her wrist again towards the other guy she saw from afar. She silently flinched at the rocks from underneath...hurting her bare feet.

She halts when the male stops in front of the other....she assumed he was the one who responded to Taiju's outburst.

"Can't you keep your energy to yourself ya big oaf??" She heard the other scoff, making her emerald eyes inspect over at the boy below curiously. On the other hand...when Senku peered over the girl whom they helped out last night...he almost dropped the clay pot he was currently working on. His eyes widen at her-

_'W-Wha---"_

He was flabbergasted, breathe hitch as his crimson orbs shake frankly at the sight. It couldn't be--? Those emerald orbs that sparkle his way only reminded him much of the little girl who saved him a few years ago. There was no doubt about it, even after many years have passed...he couldn't forget those eyes. It was definitely her---

_'What's his problem...?_ ' The said emerald girl thought, blinking in confusion as the leek haired male gaps at her. There was something familiar about the boy, but she really couldn't point her finger to it. Maybe it was the fact that his hair reminded her so much of a leek...maybe that was it.

_'She's definitely the one!! I can't believe after all these years...I'm finally able to meet the owner of such eyes...!!'_

_'Wow...he really does remind me of a leek...'_

**But it turns out...that Senku is the only one that remembers...**

.

.

.

.

"So...you really are the Boss," Senku mumbles, now the trio sitting around in a circle in order to know themselves a little better. Senku was a bit... _displeased_...seeing that the ravenette didn't recognize him. Did she really not remember him? 

"Uh yeah....My name is Kai, 3rd year. Address me however you like," Kai says, shrugging her shoulders while Taiju's eyes beam at her way.

"So then!! Can I still call you Boss??" He exclaims, leaning towards the girl who frowns at his sudden loud outbursts. Was he always this hyper?

"Uh...yeah..." Kai replies, unsure by why he even asked. She did say that they can call her whatever, not like it mattered to her. She sweats even more when he grins happily at this. She really couldn't understand people like him but she didn't mind.

"I'm Senku and he's Taiju," Senku introduced, catching the attention of the duo before him.

"I'll be frank with you Kai. The world we've known is long gone...4000 years have passed...where humans' lives have been shifted back to the Stone Age---"

Kai interrupts, "In other words...we're screwed huh?"

Senku sweats at this, seeing her point despite how bad it sounded, "Well...you could say that," But he knew well...with his knowledge, there was no impossible, "Even so...we're not giving up because of it. Taiju and I have decided that we'll be in charge of restoring back humanity!"

Kai's eyes widen a bit at this, seeing how to determine Senku's crimson orbs were. It somewhat brought a sense of relief towards her. Even though she just woke up in this world, knowing nothing much...she knew well that she could trust these 2 boys.

"Hm...That's very admirable of you two..." Kai says, smiling a bit towards their way, "This almost sounds like some shounen manga plot~"

Senku smirks at her words, while Taiju beams with a nod. 

"Then...what do you say Kai?" Just then, Senku outstretched his palm towards the ravenette as his smirk was still intact, _"Would you join us in our quest to restore Humanity?"_

Kai was baffled, blinking slightly by Senku's words...not to mention...his determined crimson orbs simply caught her off guard.

Taiju gaps at this, peering over at the leek head boy with admirable eyes. Wow, Senku really did look cool!! Taiju then turns his gaze back at the emerald eye girl, really hoping that she would accept their request. It was nice to have someone else as powerful as her, as so he heard of the rumors. Kai was considered one of the most dangerous delinquents in their area....their fighting style absolutely the best when it came to street fighting...again so he heard.

Even if they had Tsukasa on their side, one more fighter didn't hurt to team up with---

_"Oh? You finally woke up..."_

The three peer over to their side at the new voice, Senku narrowing his eyes at their way while both Taiju and Kai blink. The owner of the voice comes in view, carrying what seems like a boar and a few fishes...his skin like clothes dripping from either sweat or from fishing out the fishes in the water...

The muscular lean man approaches slightly, his keen eyes narrowing at Kai's way...making her frown by his staring.

"My name is Tsukasa...Tsukasa Shishio..." The male proceeds to drop the boar down and outstretch his hands out towards the emerald eye girl. Kai narrows her eyes at this, but she minded her manners by bowing her head at him in greeting, refusing to hold his outstretched hand for some reason.

"Kai Garcia, you can call me whatever...don't care," Kai responds, waving her hand a bit slightly when she said that. It surprised Tsukasa that she didn't shake his hand...while Senku smirks proudly at this. Somewhat..he felt prideful that the girl didn't shake Tsukasa's hand.

"Oh...about that offer of yours..." Kai then turns her gaze back at the shorter male, making him snap from his train of thoughts. Senku blinks, watching with his crimson eyes as Kai approaches his smaller form. That's when he noticed...how tall she really was.

Just then, she goes and grips his hand...shaking his hand with a firm grip, surprising the 3 males from her bold act.

**_"I'll join that quest of yours..."_ **

**.................**

**......................**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	3. (1) Fragrments Left Unbothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost 4,000 years of being petrified. Senku awakens, soon followed by Taiju and Tsukasa. One night, they come across an upperclassman from their high school, who they too awakened from their stone state. 
> 
> Strange enough...Senku senses that he's meet this underclassman somewhere else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words that are underlined = speaking english
> 
> ' ' = inner thoughts

* * *

_"H-Hey--!! STOP IT!!"_

_There stood a young Senku...eyes widen in shock as some upperclassmen from school were kicking his newest invention that he worked so hard for. His usual hero would have stopped them, but he was currently collecting some other equipment for the newest invention. Now...it was just him...and the bullies._

_"What are you gonna do now pipsqueak??" They taunt him, making the young boy clench in fists in anger. He was never much of a fighter, always been part of the genius side. He knew very well that with his physical state, there was no way he can beat them in a fight but....he can always outsmart them in a battle!_

_'All I need is a distraction--!!' Senku thought, looking around frankly for a source of said distraction but nothing seems useful. But he was caught off guard when one of the bullies takes hold of his lab coat that he wore and lifted his small body upwards._

_"What are you scheming pipsqueak?? Wanna cry for your mommy??" They taunt him, as his small body dangled from their hold. Before Senku can defend himself when suddenly...a gush of wind passes before them. In just seconds, Senku landed straight on the floor below him, meaning that the bully that grabbed him now let go of him._

_'W-Wha???' Senku thought, groaning in pain as he tried to peer up towards where the bullies were. His crimson orbs widen at the sight...seeing another form stand before him as one of the bullies was lying on the floor with his hands covering his face. The other two stood there frozen, in a fighting stance as the person before him places their hand on their hips._

_"¿Que estan haciendo? ¿No tienen ni vergüenza??" A girly voice spoke to them with strange words, almost foreign. Before the bullies can respond, when the stranger suddenly leaped over their direction and roundhouse kicked one before going for a punch to the other one. The stranger landed perfectly on the other side as the 2 bullies scattered to their feet, picking up their buddy before screaming away in fear._

_'Well...that was fast...' Senku thought, groaning a bit as he rubbed his butt. Before he can stand up for himself when a shadow loomed over him. He frowns a bit, only for his brows to seize once he laid his crimson orbs at the beautiful sight before him._

_There stood the stranger...a young girl with a noddle white strapped dress, possibly a year or so older than him. Her raven like locks blazed under the bright sunlight, twirled up into two buns as her big emerald orbs sparkled the slightest his way. Senku couldn't help but blush slightly, even forgetting how to human when she offered a hand towards his way._

_"¿Estas bien?" The girl says, tilting her head slightly as her emerald looking orbs glittered to what he read as a concern, her words probably meant the same thing. And so, Senku accepts the offering hand standing up as he dusted himself from the rocks below. Before Senku can thank the foreign girl for her help when another voice intervenes at their moment._

_"Bombón? What are you doing there?"_

_Senku perks at this, turning his head as he saw the emerald eye girl rush towards a young woman, possibly the girl's mother since Senku saw the way the girl jumped into the lady's arms happily._

_" ¡Mamá! El niño necesitaba ayuda! And I helped him!" The girl exclaimed to her mother who seems quite baffled by her daughter's words. The older lady turned to look at where Senku stood, before shyly smiling his way._

_"Is that true? I hope my daughter wasn't much trouble~ Are you okay?"_

_Senku had to deny the lady's kindness, not wanting to take much of her time. Thankfully, she was able to leave...bowing her head gently as the emerald eye girl waved goodbye to him._

_" ¡Adios~!"_

_He really couldn't forget the girl's dashing eyes...much reminding him of emerald stones. Just before he can go back to his invention when he seemed to have stepped on something. He peers down towards his feet, only for his eyes to widen in shock. He picked up the small object, his crimson orbs beaming from the slightest._

_It was an emerald stone, shaped into a tear dropped as its size was fitted just right in his small palms. He gushes slightly, the stone much reminding him of the girl whom he meet earlier. Could this stone possibly be hers? Even if he wanted to return it, the two were already far from his sight, not knowing which direction they took._

_It was strange....almost as if this stone itself was meant to be dropped...only for him to pick it up. Could this have been a mere coincidence? Fate?_

_He chuckled at his own delusional thoughts, now gently placing the stone inside his pocket._

_Well...Senku just hoped he would meet the owner once again...keeping the fragment safe and secured with him at all times, waiting to be returned safely once again..._

_And maybe then...he would have remembered to ask her name..._

_____

.

.

.

.

**"Boss?** "

Senku echoes back, now walking towards the other with a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

His friend looks back at Senku, blinking a bit before pointing at the fallen body before them...mostly at the face of the said person---

**"I know them...!! Sempai was the Boss of our school...!! Their name was Kai--!! Kai Garcia..!!"**

Senku blinks at this, confuse laced on his face before looking back at the body. Utterly confused by Taiju's words;

_"HUh???"_

"It's true!! I know a person when I see them!!" Taiju tried to defend, only to be stomped by Senku's foot who seem irked by how close he was getting. The crimson eye boy needed his personal space.

"That's not what I'm confused about--!" He irks, now turning his attention back at the body...narrowing slightly in disbelief, _"Take a closer look, you big oaf!!"_

He forces Taiju to look back at the body, making the male frown in confusion. He didn't understand. Seeing his puzzled face, Senku hovers the stick over the body...the fire's light illuminated the body. Senku once again points his thoughts out.

"You said **'he'** just now. But does that look like a guy to you??" Just then, Senku uses his foot to push the body...making them flip over to clearly see the front view, "My eyes aren't deceiving me, are they? **That's clearly a girl,"**

Taiju's eyes widen at this, seeing a bump over the body's chest and the feminine curves...

_**"BOOBS???!!"** _

Taiju couldn't believe his eyes at the sight, blushing at his own mistake. But he was for sure that this person was the Boss!! There was no way he was wrong, he knew a person when he saw them!! There's gotta be some way!  
  


"B-But!! T-This is the Boss--!! H-Her hair is---!"

Senku frowns at this, bad at remembering people's faces, but there was something... _familiar_...about this person but he just couldn't point it out, "Well...our only option here is to rest till tomorrow," Senku sighs, using his pinky to poke his inner ear, "Maybe till then, we'll get our answers,"

Taiju ended up carrying the collapsed girl in his arms, now both males heading towards the shed/cabin looking shelter that Senku miraculously worked on ever since his awakening a year ago. Taiju laid the girl down on a comfortable bed they made as an extra, now covering her body with an extra skin coat.

As Taiju busied himself in pouring some of the Miracle Fluid onto the girl's face since pieces of stone were still left on, Senku turned his attention back to the strange girl...crimson orbs narrowing slightly at the strangest feeling that lied deepest in the depths of his heart. He decided to ignore it, trying to focus of the beauty before him. Her hair was ruffled slightly, but despite its dark color...it blazed slightly from the slightest light. Almost glowing. It seems so familiar...And yet...why couldn't he remember...?

_'What...is this suffocating feeling...?'_

**.................**

**......................**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. (3) In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity is at stake...and Senku cannot afford to lose focus. And thus he chooses to ignore those awkward feelings towards the girl who saved him.
> 
> There was no way he was in love with her. Especially since this is the first time in years he's meet her. Love at first sight, Senku does not believe in such a thing.
> 
> Yet...he can't deny his feelings even after all that.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"I'll join that quest of yours..."_ **

Senku was flustered after recalling his rather awkward moment with the emerald eye girl. It was totally out of character for him. He wasn't an expert about things like romance and was aware of these feelings...though it was the least of his worries. Not to mention, he admitted to himself that love was a waste of time. But look at him now...he was bothered by the fact that the same girl who saved him years ago....took in his hand and shook it.

"Hey Senku....I have been wondering..."

The science boy turns towards his companion, paying close attention to him while his hands busied themselves in sewing the animal skin together. Senku offered himself to make Kai's clothes since the current one she was wearing won't last much longer...and since she was a girl, she needed proper wear around 3 teenage boys. 

"What?" Senku asked, raising a prominent brow at the male who seems to be staring off towards the familiar girl who was busying herself in collecting firewood, Tsukasa surprisingly helping the girl out. He wondered why Taiju was staring at the girl so intently.

"You seem to lose your cool when the Boss is around," Taiju points out, making Senku flinch visibly. Did Taiju notice of his love-struck state? **"Are you scared of her or something??"**

**"......"**

Senku wasn't sure whether to feel relief or annoyed by Taiju's oblivious mind. So he proceeds to smack Taiju lightly on the head, confusing the male with his sudden action. Just before Taiju can say anything when Senku pulls him close, almost as he wanted to whisper something to the male.

"Promise me that you won't yell okay?" Senku narrows, making Taiju nod fiercely at his words...just what was so important that made Senku become so serious like this? 

"Remember about the girl I told you about? The one who saved me back then?"

Taiju racked his brain at this, recalling about the said girl that Senku excitedly told him about once he returned to him. Taiju even knew that this mysterious girl was the same one that caught his dear friend's heart, "Oh yeah!! The one with the emerald eyes and stone right!?"

Senku nods, now continuing, "There's no way in hell I can ever forget those eyes..." Taiju listened closely, still oblivious by Senku's hints. Seeing his stupid look, Senku had no choice but to tell him directly...even if it slightly embarrassed him.

_"Kai....is that girl..."_

It took a few seconds for Taiju to recalculate Senku's words before bursting out in shock....completely forgetting Senku's warning about yelling out loud; 

_**"WHAT??? SO YOU'RE TELLING ME SHE---AGH!"** _

Senku had to pounce the man to shut his mouth, and surprisingly their outburst didn't to catch the other duo's attitude. The science boy was just glad the two fighters didn't turn his way.

"S-S-Sorry...!" Taiju sweats, covering his mouth slightly as he peered back at Kai and Tsukasa's direction, "...I got excited--"

Senku sweats, "Excited for what? There's nothing to be excited about..."

Taiju frowns at Senku's negativity, instinctively grasping Senku's frail shoulders with a firm grip, as he forces him to stare at his determined eyes, "Of course I'm excited!! I'm overly happy that you have found her Senku--!!" He exclaims, but not loud enough for the two to hear, _"You've been waiting for her for years!! Man, even centuries!! You like her right?? Not to mention, you can finally return the stone that she left behind--!"_

Despite how right Taiju was, there was no way he was taking action.... _not like this._

Senku pulls away from Taiju's hold, turning away as he continued to make the clothing for Kai, "There's no point...it's clear that she doesn't remember me..."  
  


Before Taiju can retort to Senku's words, the said man stops him.

_**"Besides....our goal is to restore humanity....I don't have time for romance...you understand Taiju. So don't bother...**_ "

As much as Taiju wanted to retort...he couldn't, not when he saw Senku look so defeated. He knew well not to go against Senku's words...but he had a point. There were far more important goals to face...but---

_'Maybe....once everything is over...'_

Taiju turns back to look over where Kai was...raven locks dancing in the breeze as her emerald orbs seem to glisten slightly at the warm sunlight above.

_'Senku can finally have his time...'_

**~*~**

**"It's been bothering me a bit...but why does Taiju address you** **as Boss?"**

Kai merely glances at her side, seeing that the taller and muscular male by the name of...Tsubasa? She assumed, not really good at remembering names. She was currently grabbing a bunch of firewood nearby since Senku asked her to in exchange for making her presentable clothing. It looked like the male wasn't all that into labor work, considering his thin body.

"It was just a title in our high school....apparently I defeated some deliquent Boss when he was picking on some innocent bystanders. So I couldn't just sit back and watch him do that so I taught him a lesson. Ever since, his underlings have addressed me that,"

Tsukasa sweated slightly by her monotone voice, quite impressed at how uninterested she seems to be. But he admired her reasoning. He for sure thought she was some delinquent girl who picked on others, looks like he was mistaken.

**"You're quite bold Kai...It's very impressive"**

The emerald girl huffs at this, raising a brow at his comment, "Yeah...I get told that a lot. I've never been the type to sugar-coat words..."

Tsukasa tilts his head slightly, watching as she examined the wood before picking them up. It looks like he was staring a bit too much, seeing that she now fully turns to meet his amber eyes. Tsukasa quietly admired her rather exotic orbs, was she perhaps half?

"And you seem utterly stubborn for your own good..." Kai remarks, turning her head and continuing to collect the wood....Tsukasa quietly walking behind. He wondered about her words, was he truly stubborn as she speaks? 

"Do you need something...? If you're going to follow me...at least help me get some wood...."

Tsukasa did as she told.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Considering your title, you must be good at fighting..."

Kai glances back at Tsukasa once again, both huddled around in search of some firewood. She was surprised by his sudden talk, he didn't seem like the type to anyway. 

She shrugs, "Meh...I'm decent. But I've never lost to a fight so I am pretty good..." She then glances back at the male, her emerald eyes narrowing briefly for a moment, _"What? You want to fight or something?_ "

Tsukasa shook his head at this, though he thought otherwise, "W-Well...I've never fought a woman before so..." Kai raises a brow at this,a frown forming across her expression, "What's that suppose to mean?" She retorts, a bit irked by the meaning behind his comment. But before Tsukasa can reply to her words when a voice calls out to them;

**"BOSS---!! SENKU FINISHED UP MAKING YOUR OUTFIT!!"**

Kai lets out a light chuckle, seeing as Taiju waved around the said cloth while Senku tried to silence the man by his sudden outburst. Kai approaches with the remainder of the firewood, placing them down before going over to Taiju and Senku. The crimson eye man was now holding onto the outfit;

"Hope it fits to your standards~"

She smiled at his sarcasm, gently accepting the outfit that he offered to make. She took a peek at it, just then...she thought of something; "Hey...do you have spare of the scrapes left?"

Senku blinks at this, nodding as he hands the said scrapes over towards the emerald eye girl, "Uh...yeah--"

She took them gladly before his hands, nodding a bit before heading off to change into the outfit that Senku made for her. The three boys stood there....utterly confused by what her plan was, _'???'_

.

.

.  
  


"WOW!! It looks good on you--!!"

Kai's outfit consisted of a sleeveless like dress that dripped down towards her ankles, as a rope of some sort was loosely wrapped along her waist, the dress was the exact same color as Senku's animal skin clothing and matching boots With the remainder of the scrapes, Kai used them along her chest...wrapping them around like bandages. Her stone crack now remained visible, shaped into a G Clef note located on the upper left part of her arm.

"It's very comfortable..." Kai mumbles, moving around frankly in different fighting positions, taking note that it was quite easy for her to move around. She then turns to face Senku, who seems to be picking up the firewood that she left on the floor unattended. 

She approaches the smaller male.

_**"Senku..."** _

His crimson eyes widen briefly at his name being called by her voice, snapping his attention back to the girl that now stood before him. He swore he could feel the time stop around them, as his eyes never left her entrancing emerald eyes. The same color of the stone he has been keeping with him all these years just so that he could return it to the owner.

Now she was here...in flesh...even after so many centuries...even after knowing that she might not even remember him. He couldn't forget that feeling.. _.no...he can't forget that feeling, even if he tried so hard to deny it_.

Kai sends him a soft smile of hers, the wind picking up slightly which allowed her short raven locks to dance along with the wind as her emerald eyes seem to glow merely at the light of the blazing sun...

_**"Thank you...for the outfit..."** _

_Even after all that denial...he really couldn't escape from the truth of his own feelings._

**.................**

**......................**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	5. (4) Distinct Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Kai was adjusting herself to the new life in the stone world. There seems to be trouble lurking between both Senku and the strongest primate...Tsukasa Shishio.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"Amazing..."_

Kai says nothing at this, going in for another roundhouse kick and knocking out the wild boar completely. The large beast becomes emotionless, Kai now able to pick it up without much of a hassle and placed it over her shoulder. She looked back at a rather surprised Tsukasa.

"This should be enough...." Kai hums, now taking the lead and heading back to the hideout with Tsukasa trailing behind. Unlike him, the man carried two boars. "Do you need help?" Tsukasa offered, quite amused by how easily she carried the beast like nothing. 

"Nah...I'm good," The ravenette responds back, wondering why he even asked since his hands were already occupied with other stuff. It was quiet for a while, the only sound of nature echoing all around them...birds singing along as the trees rustle with the wind. Before Kai can relax and take in the moment when she felt Tsukasa approach her side.

"You're quite fast...and that kick of yours was simply amazing," Tsukasa compliments, now standing right next to the girl, "Which of the arts did you practice?"

She thought for a moment, not even bothering to look at him, "Piano and some other instruments..."

Tsukasa deadpans a bit, "N-No...that's not what I meant--"

Tsukasa was cut off when Taiju came in running towards them once they arrived to the base _, "WOW!! You two caught a feast!!"_

Kai smirks a bit, tapping the boar that was over her shoulder, "Boars aren't that fast so they are easier to catch," She is about to take it down when Taiju offered himself to carry the boar back. She halted a bit, brows furrow in confusion.

"Are you sure?"

Senku was watching from afar, arranging a few ingredients from which Taiju returned with when he was exploring around. He remained quiet when Kai came back with Tsukasa carrying rather large boars. The crimson eye boy was impressed by this, wild boars like those weigh at least 180kg! How was she able to carry it like it was nothing??

"OOf!" Taiju huffs, dropping the boar that Kai gave him to carry, but he manages to adjust the weight in his arms. Senku deadpans at this....almost speechless by the display before him. 

_'Just what kind of cheat-codes have these guys eat???'_

**~*~**

It's been a whole week since Kai was awakened in this strange world...she was settled but now it was slowly hitting her. She was starting to realize her current situation.

She couldn't sleep that night, too many thoughts swirling inside her head from all of this. Kai stood outside, the night around enveloping her and only the stars above illuminated the darkness. Her emerald eyes stare up at the night sky, trying to find a sense of relief or feel like she is at home...even that...her heart sank slightly. There was always one thing that helped her relax...and that was... _music._

She closed her eyes, humming a small tune as she lifted up her fingers up in the air as she imagined the beautiful grand piano she had back in the modern days. Her fingers touched mid-air...and yet her ears can only hear the sweet notes from the keys. Her mind that was occupied by the anxious thoughts were soon washed away....leaving her humming in bliss. She began to think about the other instruments she had left, even those she had yet to play...

Kai was so caught up with her imagination that she failed to realize that a certain genius boy watched her and decided to take a seat next to her...both of their feet dangling. A small smile was brought to his usual smug face, his crimson orbs slightly narrow with warmth as he watched the female beside him. He didn't want to bother her moment and instead admired her silently. 

There was no doubt about it, even after all these years there was no way he can forget about her. A girl whom he has been holding onto his memories was nowhere...ironically really. She was there the whole time...just that they never crossed paths since. And now...after so many years, centuries....he finally meets her. 

His thoughts snap once he saw her fingers stop, that's when it was his cue to step in.

"I wouldn't dare to think that you were into music..."

Kai flinched though it was barely visible, silently glancing over to where the science boy sat. She stared at him for a bit, the wind of the night slowly blew their way...their locks gently dancing along with the breeze. His hair that seems to defy gravity swayed while her dark locks ruffle a bit. When it stopped, Kai responds to his comment.

"Yeah...that's what everyone tells me..." She replies, lifting her hand to fix her now messy black locks as she glanced back at the starry night above. She would have stopped there, but for some unknown reason...she continued the talk, "I've always been fascinated with all kinds of instruments...and since my mother was a huge fan of classical music...I would always play to her when I was young,"

Kai smiled slightly at the memory, her emerald eyes seemingly glow underneath the moonlight, "And now...just thinking about all those beautiful instruments and music...Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin...and so much more..." Her palms clench into a fist as her emerald eyes narrow at the sky before her. Senku didn't say anything....letting the girl continue.

"All of that... _.is long gone_..."

She expected nothing from Senku, but she was instead greeted with a low chuckle of his. Kai snaps her attention back at him, emerald eyes peering curiously at him, his face looking up at the starry sky. His face was illuminated by the moonlight, his crimson eyes seemingly glowing as a smirk grew on his face.

"Gone? I don't think so..." Senku then brings his gaze back at the girl next to him, his crimson ones meeting her very own glittering emerald eyes, **"With your knowledge and talent about music...nothing is gone. Just as long as you carry that will, we can revive it once more...!"**

His words caused her to widen her eyes, her lips parting as she continued to look over at Senku. The way his crimson eyes sparkled and beam in determination made her admire him slightly. After a while of being shocked, Kai's face turns into a small smirk, "Yeah...you're right,"

Kai turns back to the night sky, taking in a deep breath before letting herself loose...

For the first time in the stone world...instead of the silence of the night...a soothing voice ringed all throughout the night...a song seemingly foreign but pleasant to the ears. It was strange on her behalf because she would never sing in the presence of someone, especially for a mere stranger. But for some odd reason, she did not feel such a way towards the genius boy.

Senku who sat next to her, closed his eyes slowly...silently admiring her song. It has been long since he heard a song, though he wasn't necessarily the type to enjoy it as much back in the modern days...now...it felt a bit _different._ He was actually enjoying listening.

_Was it because it reminded him of the modern days...?_

_Or was it because it was Kai?_

**~*~**

Kai decided to hunt down a few fish near the waters, and to her surprise, Senku and Tsukasa tagged along while Taiju busied himself in hunting seashells. She gently rolled up the dress up until her thighs, bending over a bit as her arms tried to grab any fish that were near her. Both Tsukasa and Senku watched the girl's attempts until succeeding. 

She pulled out of the waters, taking note that Tsukasa too was inside the waters, more specifically, near a statue where Kai was. She ignored this and headed to the shore and placing down a small pile of fish that she caught.

"We have so much freedom in this stone world..." Tsukasa began, "Nobody's around to claim the shells in their personal property...nor the ocean...or the land,"

Kai glanced briefly at the taller man, watching as he holds onto a pink like shell with a saddened look in his eyes, and yet she said nothing still standing at the shore near Senku. 

"Long time ago there was a poor boy whose little sister was going through surgery. He collected sea shells to make a necklace for her to help her feel better. His sister loved the little mermaid...but along came a man who owned the fishing rights to that part of the beach," Tsukasa then began to move, a bit closer to the stone of an older man, "He...reeked of booze," He then stops in front of the statue.

Kai narrowed her eyes at this, she wondered why he was telling such a story. Was it his personal life?

"The boy thought that he was collecting shells. But the man...the man accused him of stealing the shells. The boy was unable to make his sister feel like the little mermaid...."

Just as those words escaped his lips, rage seems to have taken over the man...crushing the pink shell in hand as he then threw a fist at the stone. The head falling out completely and rolling towards Kai's feet. She watched the scene with a surprised look...she really wasn't expecting this at all. Seeing the head of the elder man made her fist clutch tightly into a firm grip. Kai looks up and glares at Tsukasa's silhouette;

_"What the hell?"_ She growls, her emerald orbs narrowing briefly, _"Do you know what you just did?"_

Senku noticed her anger, still seated at one of the stone rocks, "That may have looked like a statue...but we all know that you just _killed_ a man..."

" _Of course I know,"_ Tsukasa turns his head towards them, his eyes focus on Senku, "Tell me something Senku, are you planning on bringing back the _greedy cold-hearted adults_ who ruined the world we came from? Sure, they may be grateful for your actions but once civilization is restored, the rich and powerful will begin to say 'T _his used to be my property so you better start paying me rent_ '. They'll start to rob from our future all over again... **we can't bring those type of people back,"**

Kai watches with her keen eyes, seeing as Tsukasa now approaches them slowly, the wind rustling his clothes as the sunset behind him made him seem more menacing.

"We live in this stone world, not ruled by greed, world natural and not owned by anyone! This is our chance to purify this world we live in!" He then stops in front of another statue, placing his large palm on top of its head, _"Don't you agree with me? Senku? Kai?"_

Before Tsukasa can lift up another finger when Kai halts his wrist with a firm grip of her hand. Tsukasa tried to move but her hold on him was simply too strong. His amber orbs look down at the ravenette, seeing the way her emerald orbs shine dangerously at him. She said nothing to him;

"No I don't...that speech didn't even move me one milometer...." Senku said from his spot, eyes close before snapping them open. Senku had to contain a grin at how Kai was stopping Tsukasa from destroying the stone statue, "I'm the kind of guy who absolutely loves technology. I get excited by space, mecha, Doraemon and stuff like that,"

Senku then lifts himself off from the stone rock, walking closer to where Kai and Tsukasa stood. The two turn to this, watching as the leek boy clench his fist as his eyes beam with determination.

_**"I'm going to use the awesome power of science....to rescue every last person...!"** _

**.................**

**......................**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	6. (5) Dangerous Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Tsukasa is not on their side.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"I'm** **going to use the awesome power of science....to rescue every last person...!"** _

Tsukasa didn't seem quite fond of Senku's words, now frowning as he turned away from the two people before him, Kai letting go of the wrist she holds onto. But she kept her guard on if he did anything else...

She never fought him, even though he somewhat offered that idea. So she wasn't sure whether or not she was capable of fighting Tsukasa on her level even when she never lost a fight in her entire life. But either way, she was prepared for what she was up against.

Just then, Tsukasa turns towards her again. Kai caught his movement, mouth shut as she looked up at the taller man whose gaze seems unreadable. The sun began to set, the warm colors over his rather handsome as the breeze slowly waved past them. He said nothing at that moment, silently admiring Kai's beauty from underneath the sunset light..

"I've never meet a woman like you Kai..." Tsukasa began, making both Senku and Kai perk at his sudden words but he continued, "I know our meetings have only been short...but being near you makes my heart flutter an unknown feeling,"

Tsukasa proceeds to lift a hand and touch his chest lightly, his amber eyes boring her very own emerald ones. Senku's eyes widened at this, his chest clutching as he heard Tsukasa say such words towards Kai.

_**"I think....I'm in love with you Kai..."** _

Senku could have sworn his whole world came in crashing down at Tsukasa's confession...his eyebrow twitching as a rather deadpanned expression is morphed across his face.

_'!!!!!!!!!!!'_

On the other hand...Kai, as well, deadpanned, repeating Tsukasa's words inside her head. She was expecting a fight or a declaration of war...not... _this_?? She was so confused.

Tsukasa then took a step forward, now towering over her as he smiles gently at her. Kai blinks at his actions, feeling her palm being held by his very own rough hand, "What about you? What do you think about me?"

Kai backs away from how eager his amber eyes gleam, sweating a bit. It wasn't the first time someone has openly confessed towards the girl, heck she's even been proposed to!! She's always been surrounded by boys that only approached her because of her looks. Which is why she cut off her beautiful long black hair and began to dress a bit tomboyish. Even so...it really didn't stop anyone from approaching her.

Kai scratched her neck a bit, flashing him a poker face, **"Uh...sorry...you're not really my type...."**

Now it was Tsukasa's turn to deadpan while Senku had to refrain himself from yelling in shock. Not her type? Senku for sure thought Kai would be slightly interested in the Tarzan-looking guy, I mean, wouldn't any woman go for someone like him?? Senku was not blind-eye by the man's beauty, as he knew for a fact that woman would be all over him.

"Pardon...?" Tsukasa says, his voice filled with unbelief as he tried to comprehend her words. 

Kai saw this and sighs, still scratching her neck awkwardly, "You're not my type Tsukasa..." She rephrases again.

Tsukasa blinks a bit, still unsure by her words, "Then...what type of guy are you into?"

Kai wasn't necessarily expecting an answer since usually guys would give up when she said that. So...what was she supposed to say now? She had to think of a type...one that was completely and exactly opposite from Tsukasa---

**"I like a man who is smaller than me....! Weak and defenseless and he needs to rely only on me for protection! He also needs to be good at cooking!!"**

The air around them dropped...cold sweat dripping down their faces by her sudden confession. There was something off about it...but she seems so passionate. It was probably best to leave the conversation here----

**"HEEYYY!! WE HAVE ENOUGH MIRACLE CAVE FLUID TO REVIVE YUZUHIRA--!!!"**

_Never in his life did Senku want to strangle someone so badly..._

**~*~**

After that whole incident, they all went back to the base to finally revive the 'Yuzuhira' girl that Taiju's been telling Kai about. Kai has seen the girl a few times in the modern world, being that right by Yuzuhira's club room was the music room in which Kai would visit so often. She was also one of the few people that knew she was a girl...somehow.

"Don't worry Yuzuhira~!! We'll revive you, just you wait--!!" Taiju cooed, gently placing her stone statue near the tree as Senku was preparing the miracle fluid for the girl. Kai really didn't understand the whole science part of the fluid, never really the type of student to excel any science subjects and math. She was more brawn than brains if you asked me. But what she did get was that fluid was able to cure the petrification.

"There's not enough to revive one person...!" Senku says, peering down at the clay-like bottle where the supposed miracle fluid was. Taiju turns to this, mouth agape, "Oh Really???? Sorry I just got so excited---!! I'll get some more!!" 

Kai watches silently, seeing the way this perked Tsukasa's interest. She frowned, wasn't it dangerous to let Tsukasa know about the fluid? What was Senku thinking? Just before Taiju can go collect more fluid at the cave when Tsukasa grabbed hold of his shoulders, stopping him.

_"Wouldn't it be best for me to go since I am the fastest? Just tell me where the miracle water is...."_

And just like that....Tsukasa left in a flash they told him. Kai took this opportunity to turn and lightly glare at Senku's way as she slowly approached him.

"What the f*ck Senku? Why the hell did you tell him where the miracle water was?" Kai glowers, making the male snap his neck towards where she hovered above him. He smirked, making her flinch...was it all a plan?

**"Did he leave?"** Senku asked her, making her slowly nod his way, "Y-Yeah...in a flas---"

Kai wasn't able to finish when Senku picked up the clay bottle and dashed across towards where the laboratory shed stood. It was the same place Senku worked on using different methods to create the formula. He proceeds to dump the ingredients together; "Let's make some revival formula and revive Yuzuhira as fast as we can while Tsukasa's gone---!!"

Kai came into realization when he said those words, her emerald eyes widening, _'Wait is he...?!'_ The ravenette proceeds to run towards the shed and stand outside of it as she watches Senku mix the ingredients. Taiju followed right after.

"HUh? What's going on?? But you said there wasn't enough revival fluid--!!" Taiju spoke from behind, making the girl turn by his words. She decided to speak for Senku since he was busying himself in creating the fluid.

"Even though it was a risky plan, we needed to keep Tsukasa occupied so that we can revive Yuzuhira..." Kai says, surprising Senku at how quickly Kai was able to figure out his hints. It somewhat made him proud. On the other hand, Taiju was a bit confuse by Kai's words. Taking note of his confused face, she continues, "Tsukasa may be a good guy...but his goals are quite the contrary. Not to mention, it clashes with what Senku is trying to do for humanity..."

Taiju did not question anymore, his brown eyes glittering with a firm determination, "I understand!! Something must have happened when I wasn't around...!"

"Yeah..." Senku started, frown upon his usual smug-like face, _"Tsukasa Shishio...is a murder...."_

**~*~**

Not too long, the miracle fluid was finished and poured over Yuzuhira. Senku and Kai gave the two their personal place...seeing that the two seem to have had a special bond. A small smile was expressed across her face, seeing the touching reunion of the two fellow school mates. But of course, Senku decided to interrupt their little reunion;

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to think of a plan before Tsukasa comes back," Senku then proceeds to stick out two fingers out, "There are two options we can choose from but we can only pick one!"

"Plan A!" Senku then points at Yuzuhira and Taiju, intentionally leaving out Kai, "You two would get the hell out of here and go live somewhere far!"

Senku then turns to Kai, now smirking, "Plan B! We all fight against Tsukasa with the power of civilization's weapon---!!"

Kai mimics his smirk, already chosen her path, "Of course we'll stay to fight against him. Out of the 4 of us, I'm clearly the strongest one who can take down Tsukasa," Taiju seems to beam at her words, turning to face her with passionate eyes.

"I TOTALLY AGREE!! WE'LL BOTH FIGHT TOGETHER!!" Taiju exclaims loudly, making the three flinch at how loud he was being, _"IF TSUKASA REALLY IS GOING AROUND AND DESTROYING STONES!! KILLING PEOPLE!! THEN WE BOTH HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO---!!"_

_"I'm not killing just for the sake of killing..."_ A voice lures from behind the 4 of them, freezing at the familiar voice, **"It's simply the solution I've concluded..."**

**"I'm thinning out the population. To create a new world,"**

Kai turns around briefly with a glare, being the first one to react to his words. Alarmed, she goes over and stands right in front of the 3 other schoolmates in a fighting stance. Her emerald eyes that seem to be filled with warmth were now glowing with nothing but pure anger...

_**"If you're planning on hurting them...you'll have to go through me...!"** _

Tsukasa lets out a hum, slowly approaching as he lets go of his lion cape he would always wear. He smiles, almost gently when he laid his eyes on the ravenette who stood in front of the others protectively.

_"Really....."_ He starts, his amber eyes now glowing towards them...more specifically...lingering towards Kai's figure.

_"I think I've fallen deeper in love with you...Kai...."_

**.................**

**......................**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	7. (6) A Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Tsukasa won't be making things easy for them now..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I think I've fallen deeper in love with you...Kai...."_

Kai and Senku deadpanned once again by Tsukasa's love confession while Taiju and Yuzuhira blush at the reveal. But then Taiju recalled that Kai was Senku's first love interest....so there was no way he was letting Tsukasa steal her from his best friend!! Not after how Senku has been waiting to find her.  
  


**"WhAT?? TsUkAsA LiKes kAi??? bUT kAi is SeN----"**

Taiju was shut down when Senku bonked his head, trying his best to not blush in embarrassment at what Taiju was about to exclaim. There was no way in hell was Senku going to let anyone know about his childhood crush! Especially not in front of the said crush herself.

_"Shut up ya big oaf!!! No one is supposed to know_ \--" Senku grits through his teeth, trying to smile as he glared at Taiju. The said man gasps at Senku's reasoning, slapping a hand over his mouth, _"Oh you're right!!!"_

The rest of them stared at the duo with confused looks, unable to hear the discussion they had. They eventually stop their argument, now turning around and facing the rest of the group with awkward smiles. With this Tsukasa continues...

"A-As I was saying..." Tsukasa continues, now turning his attention back to Kai who was as equally as confused. His facade changed quickly, now a serious look upon his handsome features.

**"Kai...."**

She snaps her attention back to Tsukasa, noting the serious tone of his voice. Her emerald eyes narrow at this, muscles tense as she prepared for what's to come. The way he was looking at her simply meant no good. 

**"Rule by my side..."**

Once again, everyone turns white out by his bold words, freaking out as Kai blinks rapidly by the sudden confession. Rule by his side?? Was he on crack or something? 

_"Ha??"_ Kai glares, raising a brow his way, "Did you hit your head or something?? What nonsense are you blabbering about?"

Tsukasa chuckles at her words, shaking his head a bit, "It's not nonsense...these are my true feelings," He then proceeds to take a step forward, urging the ravenette to take a stance. 

"Kai...I want you to be by my side," He places a hand over his chest, his amber eyes filled with nothing but warmth, "A world filled with nothing but the good and pure-hearted youth...no one to claim their property nor taint their hands on innocent blood. Nothing," Tsukasa continues, "You are a kind woman Kai, a heart like yours, and that strength is needed in this pure world. That is why I need you to be by my side,"

Kai says nothing, her glare firm as she did not move by his words. 

Tsukasa lets out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, "Of course...I was expecting this reaction. I knew you weren't that type of woman.."

Senku scoffed at this, eyes narrowing. He wasn't sure whether he was being serious or not. But considering that Kai just got revived almost a week ago, Tsukasa must have been lying about his feelings towards the girl. He probably thought that by expressing his feelings for her, Kai might have been able to be swayed by his love confession. But it looked like Kai wasn't having it.

Kai narrows her eyes at this, the air around them a bit tense than before. She decides to speak what's on her mind, "That world you wish to reach is naive Tsukasa," Kai says, making everyone perk at her chosen words. Tsukasa chooses to not respond, his eyes snap open as he was waiting for her reply while Senku peered over at her curiously.

"Suppose you do wipe all those older with wicked hearts, but don't forget that evil isn't born... it's manifested. Youth is bound to fill their hearts with greed, " Kai finishes, scoffing slightly his way, _"You are far too naive Tsukasa..."_

Tsukasa chuckled at this...his usual warm amber eyes were now glowing with full malice...much like how he was earlier that day at the beach.

**"If you don't stand by my side...I won't hesitate to hurt the others--"**

Everyone tense by his words, eyes widen as their eyes directed over to the silhouette of the tall ravenette before them. Senku's eyes shook briefly, taking in a large gulp as he felt his palm sweat slightly from the nerves.

As much as he wanted Kai to stay by their side, ...it was logical for her to leave with Tsukasa. Kai was strong, yes, but Senku wasn't sure if she was as strong to be able to defeat Tsukasa. If she were to possibly stay with them, then she would have to fight Tsukasa head-on and Senku did not want to witness that, trying his best to not imagine the girl hurt. Even though he had a crossbow especially made for this kind of situation...it was all far too risky. 

_'Damn it--!!'_ Senku clicked his tongue, feeling utterly useless that he couldn't help Kai. He just hoped that Kai would think logically and side with Tsukasa for now...even if it hurt him seeing his childhood crush go with another man _. It was for the best---_

"The answer is obvious...." Kai begins, her dark bangs shadowing her face slightly. Everyone halts at this, wondering by what she meant. Tsukasa for sure thought that the girl would be obedient and side with him but he frowns when he didn't see her move. Instead, he saw her move into a more stable stance, now looking up with a determined look on her face;

**"Bring it on---!!"**

Tsukasa lets out a small chuckle, utterly surprised by her choice. Why did he even bother asking her? He then too gets into a fighting stance, though a bit hesitant to hurt the girl but it looks like he had no other choice. Since both of them were experts at kicking, he wondered how the fight will turn out.

Kai was the first one to take the leap, swinging her foot up and Tsukasa mimicked her move. The two moved so fast, it was hard for the other three to process the whole deal. _'So fast-!'_ Senku gasped, going over to reach the crossbow, wanting to at least distract Tsukasa and help Kai out. But he was too slow, his crimson eyes widening when he saw a familiar silhouette go run and try to stand before Tsukasa and Kai's attack.

_'That's--!'_

Kai realized the silhouette that shadowed in front of her and she halted her attack, trying her best to jump back so that she wouldn't hurt the person before her. Tsukasa noticed too and backed out...sliding back as he eyes the intruder before them curiously.

Yuzuhira was the first to call out the male's name, **"T-TAIJU--!??"**

The said man was standing in between Tsukasa and Kai, his arms outstretched as if he was defending Kai. His determined gaze was fixated on Tsukasa. Kai could only glare at Taiju before her; **"What the hell Taiju?"** She growls, her emerald eyes glowing a bit, "That was dangerous--"

But Taiju interrupts her, still standing firm in his place as he kept his gaze set on Tsukasa. 

"Forgive me Boss--!! I know you are very strong as the rumors claim you to be but---!!!"

Taiju's eyes them harden before exclaiming, **"---FIGHTING IS BAD!! AND YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL TSUKASA!! SO I WON'T LET YOU HURT BOSS---!!!"**

The male continues, pulling over his cloth and slightly exposing his chest, **"I CAN'T HIT ANOTHER PERSON!! BUT YOU CAN HIT ME ALL YOU WANT!! IN EXCHANGE...YOU WILL STOP BREAKING STATUES---!!"**

Kai never felt the urge to strangle someone before....hell even Tsukasa was confused as heck.

"Are you stupid or what???" Kai narrows, grabbing hold of Taiju's shoulders and shaking him from behind, "You're telling me that in order for Tsukasa to stop destroying the statues!! You will let him hit you all he wants without even putting up a fight???"

Taiju nods at this, not bothering to face her, **"THAT'S RIGHT---!!"**

Tsukasa places a hand over his mouth, lost in thought as he recited the man's words inside his head. He tried to make sense of it but he couldn't. He turns to Taiju, his face showing utter confusion and loss, "I don't understand...that's not even a deal. There's no exchange going on at all..."

**"EXACTLY MY POINT--!"** Kai rages, now shaking Taiju back and forth in rapid speed to the point of dizzying the poor man. Yuzuhira approaches the now fallen male, ushering her worries as Senku sweats at this.

"Mmm...I suppose this is where we part ways...." Tsukasa mumbles, seeing the scene before him. He stares at Kai's figure for a moment, his amber eyes now locking with her very own emerald ones. 

_"Next time we meet again Kai....I won't hesitate to fight you head-on and take you by my side...."_

Kai scoffs at this, her glare hardening as she watches the male pick up his lion cape and leaves without turning around. And with that....Tsukasa was no longer there.

_"...bastard..."_ Kai mumbles, placing a hand on her hip as Senku and Yuzuhira near closer to the collapsed Taiju. Senku eyes the ravenette before him, not really believing that she was standing there, uninjured and by their side. He felt a bit guilty for doubting her, he for sure thought she would have sided with Tsukasa to protect them...but she chooses to fight Tsukasa head-on even if it meant hurting her in order to protect them from him.

_Her determination truly moved Senku's heart..._

He turns to the fainted Taiju, also grateful for him to interrupt. If it weren't for him, who knew what could have happened...Senku only imagined the worst-case scenario. But nonetheless, he was grateful for the big man. Taiju was a fool...but his heart was gold.

"Seeing how fast he moved...there's no way he can fight him off in our condition...even if we have Kai on our side. We can't always rely on her when we confront him," Senku began, looking down at the crossbow in his hand. He doubted the thing was useful against the male...recalling his fast movements. But there was no way he was losing motivation. No way in hell he was. 

"That's why I've got to progress civilization...there's only one way to stop Tsukasa..."

Kai perks at this, trying to comprehend his words. If fighting him head-on didn't work...then what?

Taiju, who somehow woke up from the faint, suddenly exclaims; "A SMARTPHONE??"

Kai nods at this, seeing Taiju's point, "Yeah...smartphones can work---"

_"OF COURSE NOT--!! You guys must really love smartphones huh--!"_ Senku deadpans, seeing how both Taiju and Kai smile slightly at the mention of the smartphones. He only shakes his head in denial.

"A gun! In other words---" Senku position his hand as if he was holding a said gun, _"I'm going to make powder--!"_

Kai's eyes widen at this, slightly amaze yet a bit in disbelief, "Gun powder?? Is that even possible??"

Senku turns to Kai's voice, seeing the way her emerald eyes blink slightly his way curiously. He smirks at her curiosity, "Of course it's possible! With my knowledge of science....anything is possible!!"

His smirk widens, feeling a shiver down his spine as imagines the process of making the said item;

**"Hmph...This means that starting now...we're going to warp civilization ahead 199,008,700 years all at once!! Now this is getting me excited...!!"**

**.................**

**......................**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	8. (7) First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go make some Gun-powder!

.

.

.

.

.

.

The 4 of them prepared for their departure to Hakone, where there, they would find chemicals to make the said gun powder against Tsukasa. Before they left, Senku moved around frankly around the lab to make it seem like they panicked and ran away.

But of course, this was all a trap for Tsukasa to fall for. But Kai had a feeling that it wouldn't work against the male

...

They were currently around Kamakura, since they were able to find the Great Buddha still place there. This location helped Senku figure out how long it might take them to Hakone. And so, the 4 continued their journey in hope to get there before Tsukasa could find out. 

_'I wonder how much longer it will take....'_ Just like Taiju, Kai was carrying a lot of items due to both of their immense stamina and strength. At first, Senku carried them at the beginning but she offered herself when Kai saw Senku almost pass out to death from the heavy items. The leek male was surprised at how easily she carried the said items on her back...but it was rather impressive.

_'Is she some gorilla or something?'_

Just as they continued their walk, Kai, who was walking all the way in the back for safety measures began to hum without much of a thought. Taiju heard this, now turning his attention back at the ravenette that seems to be lost in her thoughts. He perked, recalling the other night where he heard the girl sing a song in which he immediately fell right to sleep. He decides to slow down a bit to match her pace, catching her attention completely. 

"Boss! I never knew you could sing!" Taiju exclaimed, beaming slightly which startled the girl by his loud outburst, "The other night you sang such a lovely song!! Man, I knocked out the moment you sang~!! Your voice is amazing~!"

Kai sweats a bit, somewhat bashful by his sudden compliment, not quite used to it since she would only sing to her family and by herself. She raises a hand over to scratch her cheek, shyly looking away; _"T-Thanks...."_

Yuzuhira decides to pop in as well, slowing down her pace so that Taiju and Kai can hear her; "It's expected~ Sempai is also good at playing instruments~! After all, she was part of the music club at our school!"

Hearing this, Taiju almost yells out in admiration while Senku raises a brow, much surprised by the news.

"WHOA!! PART OF THE MUSIC CLUB?? SO LIKE YOU PLAY VIOLIN AND STUFF LIKE THAT??" Taiju exclaims, turning his attention back at the ravenette beside him. Kai perks at this, nodding her head by his question, "That's right...I played all kinds of instruments....even the most exotic ones like the Harp---"

Taiju and Yuzuhira wow at this, "Wow!! We've never even seen a Harp in real life!!"

Senku lets out a smirk at this, now craning his neck back towards where the 3 walked behind him, his crimson eyes boring her figure. Senku speaks with a grin on his face; "Oh? So you're actually a music prodigy,"

Kai perks at this, looking back at Senku who was grinning at her cheekily, "Not really...I'd say it's more of a hobby..." Kai corrects, looking away as she fixes the luggage that she carried behind, "I just enjoy singing and playing instruments during my free time. I'm no prodigy,"

Senku hums, but he thought otherwise. Kai was definitely a music prodigy is she sang so beautifully and knows how to play all kinds of instruments. Unlike the 3 of them, they had little knowledge of music, but Kai? She was the only hope of restoring music for now.

"Can you sing for us Boss...?" Taiju asked, beaming while Yuzuhira nodded along. Kai was a bit flustered by their eagerness, though as much as she wanted to not to sing to them...she couldn't....not when their eyes seem to glow at the idea. She lets out a sigh, still feeling bashful as she ruffled her dark locks slightly. Deep down, she didn't mind singing for others since it made her a tad bit happy.

"Alright...but don't expect too much okay?" Kai frowns, while Yuzuhira and Taiju yell in glee. She chuckles lightly at their excitement, somehow motivating her to sing her heart out to them.

Kai closed her eyes, taking in a few breathes in before letting herself loose. Her voice gently soothing their ears....

They continue their journey like this, Kai singing to them which brought small joy in their hearts. Perhaps since it was something that much reminded them of their old world. Though Senku acted as if he could care any less...but deep down--

_He really did enjoy Kai's beautiful singing..._

**_~*~_ **

**"WE'RE HERE!!"**

After a long journey, they finally made it to Hakone, where hot springs were also there. Taiju was the only one hype about it while the rest staggered behind...Kai carrying both Yuzuhira & Senku on her hip. They don't really remember how it came to this point.. _.but it happened._

Senku swore he could die from embarrassment...being carried around by his crush like it was nothing. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? _Ah, that's right....this ain't no shoujo anime_ \---

"Hot springs..." Kai mumbles, now letting go of both Yuzuhira and Senku gently from her hold as she silently admired the hot springs before her. Senku noticed the way her emerald eyes sparkle at this, he sweats at this; "Huh? Have you never seen a hot spring?"

The girl shook her head, still admiring the hot springs. This made Senku smirk a tad bit, placing a small pat on the girl's back. Kai turns to this, peering down to where Senku was, smirk on his face. 

"Then this will be your first after thousands of years!" Senku grins, pushing her a bit forward as Taiju helped out to create a wall/barrier of bamboos that split the two genders. Kai was a bit baffled by Senku's actions but nonetheless says nothing once the hot springs were prepared.

Alas, Kai enters the boiling waters that welcomed her sore muscles. She lets out a content sigh, a small blush covering her pale cheeks. Yuzuhira took note of this, smiling at Kai's rather happy aura. Yuzuhira was a bit glad that she had a female companion at least through this journey. 

"Relaxing isn't it?" Yuzuhira smiles, making the girl hum at her words. She's never been to a hot spring in her life, and man did she regret it! 

"We're incredibly fortunate that Japan just happens to be a country with a volcano. Of course, we came here for the hot springs...but there is another reason why we came here!"

The 3 perk at Senku's voice from the other side of the bath, "...in this mountain!! Lies the hidden material, Sulfur--!!"

"So with that...we can make that black gun powder right?" Kai asked from the other side, going over to the edge of the hot spring pond and lifting herself from the waters. 

"That's right!! 10 billion points for you!!" 

Kai was already out of the hot springs, and reached out for her clothes that lied neatly around. As much as she was enjoying the hot spring baths...she needed to keep her guard up.

"Huh? You're done already?" Yuzuhira asked the girl, seeing her already changed in her usual outfit and was ruffling her wet black locks of hair. Both Senku and Taiju perk at this, seeing that the taller girl was already dressed up.

"I need to keep an eye out for any danger...so you guys can take it easy...."

And with that said, Kai turned around and decided to take a look around the area they were currently in...making the 3 of them blink slightly by her actions. Out of the 4 of them, Kai was the one carrying more of the weight, even carrying Senku and Yuzuhira halfway through their trip. She should be at least resting in the warm waters of the hot spring...did she really recover in such a short amount of time?

Senku frowns, brushing his hair back as he continues to eye the taller girl from afar....taking note of the rather far-off look she had.

**'......'**

But he chooses to not comment aloud about it for now...

**~*~**

Indeed, Kai was by all means.... _extremely tired._ But she chooses to keep it to herself and remain strong....even if her muscles felt like bursting at how sore they were. Hell...she swore that she could even pass out from the pain. Kai shook her head, shaking off the pain and looking up at the starry sky above once more.

_'I need to stay on guard...I need to protect them---'_

"Can't sleep?"

A voice snaps from her thoughts, making Kai turn to her side only to meet with a familiar red hue of Senku's eyes. This moment felt awfully familiar to the girl, much like last time in the base. She said nothing, keeping her gaze towards him as the night's breeze hit them gently. Kai silently admired how Senku's face glowed slightly by the moonlight's light.

"What about you?" Kai asked, still looking over at Senku....that's when it hit her slightly. She had to tilt her head down a bit, being that Senku was indeed a few centimeters shorter. Compared to Yuzuhira...Senku was taller, but now that he stood next to her...Senku indeed looked smaller than Kai.

"My head is full of thoughts at the moment, so I can't really sleep," Senku answers her, snapping Kai from her thoughts. He turns his head away from her, looking up at the stars above, oh how he desired to have his telescope then and there. But of course, that wasn't possible at the moment.

Kai hums a bit at Senku's words, mimicking his gaze back at the stars above, "Yeah..me too..."

Senku turns to this, looking up at Kai's face where he saw once again her far-off look. She's been doing that for a while, being that Senku would constantly peer over to the taller girl. She was always able to catch his undivided attention.

That being said, Senku was now able to slowly but surely understand the girl's moods and character based on his observations. Right now, she seems a bit troubled, especially the way her eyes quiver a bit while her brows were slightly furrow. He assumed that she was troubled about Tsukasa, perhaps feeling responsible in taking care of them since she is the only one that is possibly able to go up against the brute guy. 

Senku worried too, though he wouldn't admit it...even to himself. Tsukasa was a smart guy, but thankfully not on Senku's level. Not to mention, the Tarzan man has taken an interest on the emerald eye girl that Senku's been crushing on for years. Her strong power will surely be needed in Tsukasa's empire, which worries Senku even more. Anyhow...he was just glad that they were able to escape from the man without resorting to violence. With that...Kai was safe... _for now at the very least._

"Don't worry...Tsukasa won't be coming here...not now at the least," Senku responds, making Kai snap her attention back at the leek boy next to her. How did he know that she was worried about that?

"Hakone is far from where he is currently, it will take him at least another day for him to reach us, even with his condition," Senku continues, flashing the ravenette his signature smirk, "That being said, there's no need for you to guard us all night,"

That's when Senku does something unexpectedly....hell...he even surprised himself for his bold action...

He goes over and reaches for Kai's short black locks, ruffling them a bit gently. Kai's eyes widen at this, looking down at Senku who just smirked back at her;

**_"So do me a favor and go to sleep...Kai,"_ **

And with a final pat on her head, Senku turns around and heads to his bed...leaving a rather baffled Kai at her spot, still trying to process what just happened. 

**"?????"**

Kai goes over and touches her head slightly, still confuse by Senku's actions. He didn't seem like the type of guy to give affection...so then?? Was he trying to cheer her up?? An awkward smile grows on her face, feeling a bit bashful as she recalled his touch. The only people who have done such thing was her very own family whenever she felt down or accomplished something.

Kai pats her head, still smiling rather awkwardly, _'Thank you...Senku...'_

**"!!!!!"**

On the other hand...Kai failed to realize how red Senku became after that, hiding his body with the sleeping bag he was curled up in. He tried his best to forget his embarrassing actions moments ago with the ravenette. Forget the way her soft hair felt underneath his palm, the way her emerald eyes sparkle in surprise his way. Everything! Where in the hell did he even get the confidence to do that??? He could literally die from the embarrassment! How the hell was he supposed to face her tomorrow without recalling what just happened moments ago???

_'Forget it Senku!! Just go to sleep!! That will help you forget--!!'_

_In the end...Senku really couldn't sleep at all...._

**.................**

**......................**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	9. (8) A Feint Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twist of events...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'_ _Ugh...in the end, I couldn't sleep at all---!'_

Senku rubs his eyes tiredly, being the first one to wake up despite how tired he was. He really couldn't forget the daring actions of last night. Man, did he want to strangle himself for what he did, _'How embarrassing...'_

The sun was close to rising up, seeing how bright the sunrise illuminated the whole field of view. He admires the sight before him, nature indeed was a beauty despite how unpredictable it may seem. Unconsciously, he turns his gaze back towards where a familiar ravenette slept...her back facing him as he saw her body rise in steady breathes. Kai was sound asleep.

His heart clenches at this, his hand going over to his pocket and feeling a familiar object that laid there. He didn't take it out, instead just gripping tightly on his palm. There were no words to describe how conflicted he felt at the moment.

_'Will I...be able to give this back to you?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Being that Yuzuhira just joined them moments ago, Taiju was kind enough to explain their current situation. Telling her all about the stone thing, the miracle water, and about Tsukasa's betrayal. 

After hearing the said male's name, Yuzuhira then turns her attention back to Kai, who was working behind them in collecting the items Senku wanted. A certain thought lingered behind the girl's mind, though she was hesitant to state her thoughts out loud. 

But before she could say anything when Taiju urges her attention back to him.

"Psst! Yuzuhira..!!"

She blinks, quite confused when Taiju signals her to come closer. She does so without hesitation, now nearing close to Taiju,"What's wrong?"

Taiju looks back at Senku and Kai who were preparing the ingredients, seeing that they were oblivious to their behavior...Taiju continued; "Do you remember that one time? When Senku told us about his first love?"

Yuzuhira nodded, recalling the memory briefly;

\---------------------

_"My first love was my homeroom teacher!"_

_"Dude you serious??!"_

_Members from the Science Club continued to chatter among themselves while both Yuzuhira and Taiju arrive just in time. When they did, the members turn their attention to the front, having teasing looks._

_"What about you guys? Who was your first love?"_

_The duo blushed at this, unable to say anything at such a personal question. Seeing that they were too busy blushing, one of them turns to the president of the Science club, a small smirk on his face._

_"What about you Senku? Did you had a first love??"_

_But before the leek hair boy had time to say anything when another member of the science club interrupts._

_"Don't sweat it. The President isn't interested in stuff like love--"_

_"---Yeah, I had,"_

_There was a moment of silence....trying to process Senku's words. And when they did, they flipped out._

_"WHAT--!!??"_

_Senku blocked out their loud outburst by poking his fingers onto his ears._

_"THERE'S NO WAY!!"_

_He frowns, a bit irk at how loud they were being, "Did I stutter? Besides, it's not like it's a big deal--"_

_"SO IT'S TRUE??"_

_"WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL??!"_

_Taiju was much surprised, irking Senku. He turns his attention back to him, "And why are you acting so surprise??"_

_The rest of the members including Yuzuhira, turn to Taiju wide-eyed while he had a dumbfounded look on his face._

_"So you knew Taiju??!"_

_"Who is she??"_

_Taiju on the other hand was utterly lost. Senku's first love?? Who was it?? He tried to dig back into his memories...and with much success he did._

_"Oh yeah! I remember now!!"_

_Senku facepalms himself at Taiju's oblivious state._

_"She was the girl with the green stone right?? The foreign girl!!"_

_They all gasp at his words, "A FOREIGNER??!"_

_"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!!"_

_Senku blocked off their loud outbursts once again, now regretting admitting about his first love. He was never much about love gossip, especially if it was about him._

_"So what's her name??"_

_Senku turns to this, blinking innocently, "No idea~!"_

_They all gasp at his lack of caring, how was she his first love when he didn't know her name??_

_"HUH?? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE??"_

_"DAMMIT SENKU!! YOU COULD HAVE HOOKED UP WITH A FOREIGNER!!"_

_Unknowingly...outside their classroom was the said foreigner herself, walking down the halls with a sleepy look on her face. She flinched at their outburst, her emerald eyes peering inside the classroom she was passing by._

_'So noisy...'_

_Her gaze stopped on Senku's back, frowning a bit on his leek-like hair. But nonetheless, she continued her walk to the rooftop...with just one thought in mind._

_"Leek..."_

\-----------------------

Yuzuhira was quick to connect the dots, almost gasping in realization, "S-So you're saying Sempai is Senku's first love??!"

Taiju nodded, smile across his face but it quickly turns into a frown as he recalled Senku's words, "But...Senku isn't planning on telling Boss,"

Yuzuhira mimics his frown, now peering over at Senku and Kai. Was he possibly restraining his feelings for the sake of saving the world? Yuzuhira was well aware she was doing the same with Taiju so she understood what Senku felt. 

_'But even so...!'_ Yuzuhira nodded, now approaching Kai with a determined look. She understood that Tsukasa carried feelings for Kai, but did she feel the same way? She was sure that Kai wasn't but she wanted to hear it come out of her mouth.

"Why is Tsukasa so interested in you Kai?" Yuzuhira asked, making both Senku and Kai halt at this.

Kai turns her attention to the smaller girl, a small frown upon her face. She didn't really like recalling the male, much less why he confessed to her. But before Kai can respond to the girl when Senku beats her to it...surprising Yuzuhira.

"It's probably because Kai didn't give two sh*ts about him," Senku sighs, cracking his neck as he narrowed his eyes sideways, "Unless his interest in Kai is just an act--"

_'--Though I'm not too sure...'_ Senku added to himself, now moving his gaze back at Kai's figure. He recalls the interest in Tsukasa's eyes as they linger on the girl's form, there was no doubt about it. That look in his eyes said it all.

_'He is 10 billion percent interested in Kai...but I'm not sure if it's romantically...'_

"So you're saying that Tsukasa's feelings might be a fluke??? For what purpose exactly???" Taiju retorts, face churn up in confusion as Yuzuhira nods along with him.

"It's possible, considering that we only knew each other in such a short period of time," Kai replies, taking out the bag that laid beside her and taking out the burned wood, "He's definitely interested in my ability...not for who I am. Besides! _He's not my type..."_

Yuzuhira and Taiju blink at her last words while Senku silently sweats. Not her type? She had a preference?

Kai ignores their stares and hands over the burned wood to Senku who accepts it. "Well enough of that!! Let's get one with the experiment!!"

And so, Senku continued in explaining the process of making gun powder. Kai didn't understand a single word that came out of his mouth but nonetheless continued to help pour the ingredients together.

"Now for the finishing touch! We need to pound it in order for it to tighten and harden!"

Just as Senku was about to hit the bag filled with the ingredients when Taiju comes forward with a rather large boulder of some sort.

"DID SOMEONE SAY SMASH!!?"

Yuzuhira and Senku gap at Taiju's actions while Kai clapped at how easily he carried the large rock.

"W-Wait Taiju!! What if you cause an explosion??" Yuzuhira warned, but Senku said otherwise, "Nah, even if you pound two rocks together it won't produce a spark,"

The smaller girl perks, "Oh really?" 

Kai observed the large rock that Taiju used to smack the bag with. Nothing came out at first and so Taiju smacked it again.... only this time...something did spark.

Kai blinks.

"Flintstones are not made of stones alone. Unless iron is mixed with them...they won't produce spa--"

That's when it hit him.

They all turn and looked at the bag that began to spark, much like how a fire crackle would do....they began to pale...

**"RUN--!!"**

At her call, Kai grabbed Senku by the waist just in time when the bag exploded, causing all of them to jump from the large impact. Thankfully, none of them were injured in any way thanks to Kai's quick call. 

"You okay?" Senku heard from above him, irking him to peer above him. He freezes when he saw Kai hovering above him with a worried look across her face. He silently gulped, unable to look away from her emerald eyes...and all he could muster out was a small mutter.

"F-Fine..."

Though Kai thought otherwise, she nodded nonetheless and stood up from her position. Senku sighs in relief, not even noticing he held in his breathe in.

"I would have never thought gunpowder was this powerful!"

Quickly recovering from his shock, Senku now turns his attention to Yuzuhira's words as he peered over where the explosion occurred, "Kukuku! No problem at all! It goes to prove that our gunpowder cooking was a success!"

Kai slowly picks up the broken sign of the baths, blinking when it broke down even further, "How dangerous..."

Senku nods at the taller girl's words, now peering down,"Well...it's not uncommon for someone to lose a leg or arm doing experiments like this," 

Yuzuhira eeks at this while Kai frowns, dropping the sign that she held and turning to look back at Senku. He caught her gaze, his crimson eyes once more locking with her emerald ones.

"You can easily turn this into a weapon...something we can use against Tsukasa..."

Her words shocked both Yuzuhira and Taiju while Senku remained emotionless, knowing well what she meant. Kai had a point, but he wasn't planning on murdering someone, instead, he just wanted to outsmart the male without resorting to violence. 

"S-So you're s-saying..." Yuzuhira gulps, "We're gonna--"

"No..." Senku cuts her off before she can finish, "We're gonna make a deal..."

Kai knew the plan wasn't going to work...not with someone like Tsukasa...even with the weapon made, she doubts that would work. For one...Tsukasa wouldn't hesitate to attack despite the weapon since killing someone is too much for them. Even Kai wouldn't dare to hit the trigger...

_Even so...Killing Tsukasa might be the only way for him to stay out of their way..._

_They all just hoped that wouldn't be the case._

**_~*~_ **

Apparently, when the explosion happened, a smoke signal occurred neared...which meant only one thing;

There were more humans out there.

"We'll go get more wood to burn!!"

Yuzuhira, Taiju and Kai scurried around to find the said wood. But there was an uneasy feeling weighing around Kai, though she wanted to stay by the smaller male's side, he refused by saying he needed enough wood to burn for the signal. Though she hesitated, nonetheless she left the male by himself to go and uncover some wood...

_~~If only she stayed...~~ _

Even when she collected the wood, the uneasy feeling grew even more. Why was she feeling this way? Unable to withstand it anymore, she turned around and ran up the mountain...hoping to see Senku standing there completely harmless. But faiths wasn't on her side at the moment.

When she did arrive...she didn't hesitate to run up to Tsukasa's silhouette that held hostage of a shaken Yuzuhira. Seeing the way the smaller girl was tearing up in fear spark a flame inside Kai.

_**"BASTARD---!!"** _

_It was too late_...Tsukasa was roundhouse kicked to the face down, urging him to let go of Yuzuhira who collapsed from fright. Senku was able to catch the fallen girl, he made sure she was alright before looking back up at the scene unfold.

_'Where did she--??'_ Senku gulped, unable to keep his eyes away at Kai's figure _, 'Where did she come from--??'_

Tsukasa spats blood, staggering a bit from the shock. _'Damn...it hurts...'_ He lightly touches his cheek as he peers over at the girl before him. He admired her stance, seeing the way her emerald eyes burn with rage...

_'As expected...she's better than I thought..._ ' Tsukasa grips on his spear as he continued to look over at Kai. She made no movement, alarmed and guarded for any suspicious move. 

"I was hoping not to fight you Kai..." Tsukasa says, only to receive a scoff from the emerald eye girl, "It's not like you leave me to no choice," Her glare hardens as she changes her stance, **"YOU ASKED FOR THIS---!!"**

Kai charged right through, swinging her leg up high but Tsukasa was able to block her kick in time with his forearm. Hearing her grunt, he swung his spear at her, forcing her body to swerve and dodge the attack. Tsukasa hums at this, "Gymnastics huh...? I thought your specialty was Taekwondo,"

Kai frowns, now swerving her leg from underneath, but Tsukasa reacted faster. He jumped add dodged her fall, making her click her tongue. Being that she was attacking first, Tsukasa wasted no time in attacking her back with his spear. She doges again the long weapon.

_'Kai is at a disadvantage!!'_ Senku clicked his tongue, anxiously watching Kai dodge each spear attack from Tsukasa, _'Unlike him...she has no weapon to fight him against--!'_

Kai continued to avoid, failing to realize how close she was getting near the edge. She paid no mind, only focusing on the attacker before her. She took note of his sway, _'An opening--!'_ And so, she round housed kick his wrist, weakening his hold against the spear.

Tsukasa's eyes widen at this, _'My spear--!!'_

Senku and Yuzuhira cheer silently at this, seeing that Kai had the advantage now. Without a weapon, Kai and Tsukasa can fight equally and maybe she could defeat the male fair and square.

_'With this Kai---'_ But that's when it hit Senku...

Senku's eyes widen at the scene as if time slowly stopped around him...watching fearfully as Kai took another step backward. Everyone froze in shock.

_It was too late..._

Kai was falling down the mountain, face scrunched up in confusion as a terrified Tsukasa peered down her fall.

She felt a strong bang hit her head, close to knocking her out completely...but before she did...when she heard a familiar voice call out her name so desperately.

_**"K A I ---!!!"** _

_**That was the last thing she heard....before entering an abyss of darkness** _

**.................**

**......................**

**Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
